Der Grüne
Die Geschichte "Der Grüne" wurde am 13. Mai 2011 von Benutzer: Amuk´jin verfaßt. Inhalt Klingenhügel Die Sonne ging gerade auf über dem Klingenhügel und leise Tritte kündigten die Ankunft einer müden Gestalt an. Amuk hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, Fallen aufzustellen und von Skorpiden Fleisch und Gift zu ernten und trottete nun wie ein Schlafwandler in Richtung der Schmiede, wo er sofort das Gespräch mit den Orcs suchte, die gerade damit beschäftigt waren die Öfen anzuheizen. Pfeilspitzen waren das Anliegen des jungen Jägers; knapp fünzig sollten es sein und für verkaterte und übermüdete Männer verstanden es alle dennoch zu feilschen! "Vastehst do nix davon, eh. De einzige, was dia jagd sin deine Lehrlinge, maan!" schnauzte er den Orc an, als dieser vom Preis nicht mehr sinken wollte und trottete wieder los. Der Weg nach Orgrimmar war weit... Verdammt weit, wenn man zu Fuß unterwegs ist, mit einem Rucksack voller Giftbeutel und Fleisch... Desto mehr er darüber nachdachte, wie weit er noch laufen musste, desto brummender wurden seine Kopfschmerzen. "Verdammte Orcs!" dachte er sich grummelnd... senkte den kopf und stampfte weiter in Richtung der Tore der großen Stadt. Orgrimmar Orgrimmar schlief nicht... kannte keine Ruhe... und kein Erbarmen gegenüber ihm und seinen Kopfschmerzen... Die Wachen stampften ihre Routen ab und die Reisenden schwirrten wie immer herum, wie Fliegen um einen großen Haufen. Der große Haufen, der die Stadt hatte umbauen lassen, damit er, Amuk, sich noch weniger zurecht finden würde... Der Haufen, der in der Mitte saß und auf wichtig machte. Müde und gereizt schlürfte er von Händler zu Händler und verkaufte die Ausbeute der Nacht, ehe er die Schmiede ansteuerte, um dort wiedermals nachzufragen, wie der Preis für seine Pfeilköpfe wären. Genervt, müde und kurz davor, jemanden seinen Speer zwischen den Augen zu rammen willigte er auf den Preis ein und trottete die Straße hoch in Richtung Hinterausgang. Er hatte sein Lager nahe dem Wasser im Eschental geschlagen und verfluchte es mit jedem Schritt... War er Jäger oder Wanderer? Eschental Als er an seinem Plätzchen ankam, fielen ihm die Augen schon zu. Das Plätschern des Wassers war eine beruhigende Melodie in seinen Ohren und auch wenn die Welt um ihn herum tobend erwachte, schloss er die Augen und schlief ein. Warmes Licht... eine summende Farbe. Dieses Grün pulsierte und stach hervor, wie ein Feuer in der Nacht. Er roch das Dickicht, pirschte sich langsam heran. Würde den Grünen zu Boden ringen und bezwingen... zähmen und von dem Tag an mit dem Raptor jagen. Nur noch zwanzig Schritt. POCH! Er sah sich um... Nur er und der Grüne!? Wer hatte ihm was an den Kopf geworfen? Er schüttelte sich. Der Grüne hatte nichts davon gemerkt. Gut so. Weitermachen. POCH! Verwirrt riss Amuk die Augen auf und starrte einem Orc in die Augen. "Ey hasse was geraucht?! Watt glaubste was ich mit dia anstelle, wenne noch einma pochst?!" Der Troll richtete sich knurrend auf und richtete den Speer auf den Fremden. "Schon gut dachte du wärst tot. Krieg dich wieder ein verdammt. Wollt nur nicht neben ner Leiche angeln." Amuk baute sich vor dem krachzelnden Orc auf, musterte diesen und winkte gedanklich ab. Der Orc war alt und trug viele Narben, den Körper zum Teil spärlich in kette eingehüllt. In der Hand eine Angel, auf dem Rücken eine Axt fixiert. Angepisst rämpelte der Troll den Orc im Vorbeigehen an und stampfte wütend los. Tanaris Tage vergingen und der Troll hatte immer noch diese brummenden Schmerzen im Schädel. Die Hitze von Tanaris zerrte an ihm und das Gebrabbel des Goblins vor ihm kam ihn vor, als würden die kleinen Spinnenfinger des Goblins versuchen sein Gehirn durchzukneten. Doch er musste dadurch. Er brauchte das Rezept für Sprengstoff. Mit jedem wiederholten Satz hatte Amuk mehr und mehr das Bedürfniss, den Kleinen in die Donnerkuppel zu werfen und ihm einen Pfeilhagel nachzujagen. Aber er blieb ruhig. Die tätowierte Fratze ließ wenig Vermutung seiner Mimik zu und man erkannte nicht, wie die Anspannung sie maskenhaft werden ließ. Nur allein die roten Augen des Trolls brannten vor Ungeduld. "Und mischen sie bloß nicht die einzelnen Komponenten zusammen, als wäre dies das bekannte Ezro eins! Das ist der fatale Fehler... bla bla bla." "Scho klar stumpn. Wird mia nich machn... Hab scho krasse Bombn gebaut. Alles Routine, eh!" Sein Schädel pochte im gleichen Takt seines Herzens und erinnerte ihn an eine Kriegstrommel. "Kommen sie in einer Stunde wieder. Dann habe ich die Kopie ihres Rezeptes vorliegen." Amuk nickte nur und sorgte dafür, dass so viel Platz wie möglich zwischen ihm und dem Goblin lag. Er fuhr sich langsam über die Glatze. Wurde mal wieder Zeit, dass er beiging. Immer und immer wieder tauchte er die Klinge ins Wasser und fuhr sich über den Kopf und Nacken. Von der einen Richtung und dann wieder von der anderen, bis sein Schädel glatt und glänzend war. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild im Wasser des Ufers, fletschte die Zähne und wendete sich grinsend ab. Zeit um dem Stumpen das Rezept abzunehmen. Mulgore Trommeln. Das kreischen der Ravasauren und wieder die Farbe. Dieses Grün. Er zündete die Lunte des Dynamits an... nur noch Sekunden. Lehnte sich zurück, um weit zu werfen... gleich würde es losgehen... "Klatsch." Sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er schon wieder aus der Hängematte gefallen war, richtete Amuk sich auf, ging aus dem kleinen Gasthaus in Donnerfels und steuerte den Fahrstuhl an. Der Mond stand hoch über Mulgore und in den dunklen grünen Weiten schimmerte bald das kleine Feuer des Trolls, wo er hockte und sich über Hängematten auskotzte ehe er weiterschlief. Kurz nachdem er erwachte, rannte er los. Ohne Grund. Ohne Sinn. Er rannte. Seine Schritte donnerten. Sein Herz auch. Immer schneller. Egal wohin, hauptsache er konnte schneller rasen als seine Gedanken. In der Ferne sah er den See am Dorf der Bluthufe. Ohne Weiteres rannte er bis zum Ufer und sprang soweit er konnte ins Wasser. Stille... Er schwamm zum Boden des Sees und tauchte erst auf, als seine Lungen kreischten. Triefend nass wie er war, kaufte er sich etwas zu Essen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Ratschet. Ein Abend voller völlerei beim Aas erwartete ihn. Brachland Bier lief ihm das Kinn herunter und ein Großteil seines Essens hing noch als Fetzen an seinen Hauern... Er sah schon fast doppelt und wenn er die Augen schloss, drehte sich alles. Aber genauso mochte er die Abende beim "Aas und mehr"... Fressen, saufen umkippen und mit nem dicken Schädel losziehen... In seinem Fall ein Aufbruch in den Krater von Un'Goro, wo der Grüne umherlief und auf ihn wartete. Er kam zu sich am Wegekreuz und machte sich ohne weiteres auf den Weg. Fernab von Freunden und den großen Feuern stapfte er durch die Wüste von Tanaris. Immer tiefer ins stickige Nichts. Immer näher an den Krater heran. Nur noch Stunden trennten ihn von seiner bisher größten Jagd. Im Kopf ging er die Sache immer wieder durch. Pfeile... Dynamit... Speer... Eier! Krater von Un'Goro Er konnte das Kreischen der Ravasauren hören... Er konnte verdammt jedes Tier im Krater hören. Seine Sinne scharf wie sein Verstand... Seine Gedanken glichen einem Eisblock... Nicht denken. Handeln. An einem halbwegs sicheren Plätzchen machte er ein Feuer und rammte seinen Speer in den Boden. Die letzen Sekunden vor dem Knall. Das Feuer war nicht groß, aber groß genug. In der Ferne sah er sie lauern. Die Ravasauren und ihre Nester... Die Lunte zischt... Er lehnt sich weit nach hinten, um weit zu werfen... und wirft mit aller Kraft... Das Dynamit noch in der Luft, spannt er den Bogen und macht sich bereit, dem Ausmaß seines Ego's gegenüberzustehen. Es knallte ..Holz splitterte .. Helles rauch und das Geschrei der Ravasauren..Der Krater gab jetzt den takt an er ..Amuk´jin musste nur noch mittanzen. Ein Lautes knallen und seine schreie erschallten im Krater ..er festigte seinen Stand und machte sich bereit. Holz splitterte ..und aus dem Rauch schoss benommen und aufgebracht ein Ravasaure auf ihn zu..Zischend flogen dem Raubtier mehrere Pfeile entgegen ..bevor er sich überhaupt freuen konnte oder den Bogen erneut spannen konnte Krieschte der nächste auf und sprang ihm entgegen. Die fußkrallen rissen ihm das Leder seiner Rüstung auf und schnitten ihm tiefe kratzer in die Schulter.. Unter dem gewicht des Tieres zurückgestossen warf er den Bogen beiseite und zupfte seinen Speer aus der erde ..Zähnefletschend konnte er den Ravasaurus mit dem Speer auf abstand halten...immer wieder Hechtete das Tier in seine richtung. Amuk tänzelte hin und her ..versuchte immer wieder das Tier zu treffen und trotzdem abstand zu bewahren ..Größtenteils vergeblich. Als der Ravasaure erneut sprang stemmte er die füße in den Boden und rammte seinen Speer in den Bauch des Tieres ..Der Ravasaure kreischte auf und versuchte ihn im letzen moment noch zu beissen.Er wich zurück "Amuk iss dea gafährlichse Raubtier hia!" Brüllte er dem sterbenden Tier zu ..seine Schulter schmerzte .. er ging nach vorn und stemmte einen fuß auf seine Beute und zog seinen Speer aus dem leichnam ..er hatte sich gerade aufgerichtet als er ein Rascheln hörte ..ein windhauch... Der Schlag warf ihn zu Boden ..er sah für einige sekunden nur ein helles flimmern vor den augen. Verwirrt drehte er sich und blinzelte die kleinen flimmervieher weg .."Kacke" Er hatte die volle breitseite des Schwanzes abbekommen .."Drecksvieh!" Etwas wackelig richtete er sich auf. Der Ravasaurus kreischte auf und fletschte die zähne ..Amuk konnte ihm nur in die Augen starren und seinen griff am Speer festigen..Knurrend raste er los ..direkt auf den Ravasauren zu .. schweiß lief ihm den rücken herunter ..er griff seinen Speer weit unten und holte mit voller Kraft aus ..er traf das Tier am Schädel und brüllte nochmals auf ..Mehr aus Wut als alles andere ..Er hatte zwar den Raptor gut zugesetzt ..gleichzeitig seinen Speer durchgebrochen..er zückte sein Anglermesser und machte aus dem Ravasauren ein ventil für seine Wut. Der griff des Messers war glitschig ..seine hände auch ..alles voller Blut ..und da waren sie wieder ..seine Kopfschmerzen ..um ihn herum wurde es wieder ruhiger ..er schnappte nach luft und sah sich um ..sein Speer ..mittig zerbrochen ..wo sein Bogen war wusste er nicht ...seine Pfeile waren überall zerstreut von dem hinfallen ..und dann sah er es ..aus dem Augenwinkel ..Die schimmernde Haut seiner Traüme ...er leckte sich die Hauer einen nach dem anderen ab ..nahm die obere Hälfte seines Kapputen Speers ..und rannte los. Kategorie:Geschichten